Fly free, my Phantom
by SilverMoonPhantom
Summary: sigh you people begged and pleaded, and made many creative death threats. Good job everyone, I guess. You need to be a bit more descriptive, instead of threatening to kill me in my sleep. Not nearly violent enough.
1. Chapter 1

**April 7th, 5:36 Pm.

* * *

**

That's when it had happened.

When Danny Fenton was no more.

Most people think he had jumped.

His friend Tuckerrefused to believe that. He insists that he was pushed, and in the privacy of his home, ponders on why his buddy couldn't save himself.

His parents were grief-stricken, blaming a ghost, and themselves.

* * *

His sister didn't say a word.

* * *

Valerie, who had once been an almost-girlfriend, was horrified. She abandoned her ghost hunting, in case she should come across her deceased friend's spirit.

Sam refused to go in public, never wearing any colors aside from black, her cheeks always tearstained.

Even the school bullies were dejected, wondering why they bullied the slim teen. And why they were unable to forget him.

* * *

His sister never shed a tear.

* * *

The police were stupefied. Who would want someone like Danny Fenton out of their lives?

A detective said the boy was too stressed with his life. School, detention, the embarrassment of having ghost hunters for parents.

* * *

His sister hid from the media

* * *

Even the ghosts were confused.

Phantom was always there! Always ready to fight and kick some butt. Who had killed the whelp?

None of them claimed to have been the murderer, even though many spirits would think of it as an honor.

Skulker was disappointed to loose his prey, and nearly stopped hunting entirely.

The box ghost stopped coming into the human relm, claiming there were too many memories.

* * *

His sister lay on her bed, thinking.

She looked to the side, staring at something in her doorway, nodding absently and watching sadly as something glided over her head.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do….I wish there was."

She paused, sighing.

"Why me, though? Just because I was the last one to see you before-. Oh… that is the reason."

She grabbed her pillow, clutching it against her chest, while resting her chin on it. Her loose-hanging red hair fell about her face, hazel eyes still weary.

"If you ever want to talk about anything, I will be here"

She attempted a smile, though it quickly faded. Jazz glanced toward her mirror, looking at her own reflection. The shadows passing over her eyes gave her a haunted look, shirt wrinkled as if she had slept with it on.

But, in the reflection, across from her on the bed, sat Danny Phantom.

His white hair was tipped with black, Eyes glowing a brilliant sapphire. His black and white jumpsuit had been replaced by baggy jeans, and a black tee shirt.

The characteristic logo still adorned the chest of his shirt, and the ends of the sleaves were banded with white. His hands were encased with white gloves, the pallid boots still present.

As jazz looked in the mirror at her brother's form, she couldn't help but sigh.

He was invisible, forevermore.

Only in a mirror, could someone see him, and even then, only at night, when his ethereal glow gave him away.

Yet his sister could see him as if he were still alive, or even half alive.

"I wish I could do something to help, Phantom, But I cannot."

He nodded, navy eyes locked onto her hazel ones.

"If you want, I could keep the fenton phones in case….. Okay. Never mind then"

She nodded forlornly, hugging the pillow closer to her chest.

"I understand."

His mouth made no movement, his voice completely in her mind.

Phantom floated upward, starting to drift toward the door of her room.

"Danny?"

He made no movement to stop, starting to sink through the floor.

"Phantom."

The specter stopped, looking back over his shoulder.  
"Will I ever see you again?"

He hesitated, rising back out of the floor, landing softly on carpeting.

The boy walked toward her, eyes drowning the girl in sadness.

He reached around her neck, a thin silver chain forming from his fingers, draping across her shoulders. Resting upon her collarbone was a delicate emerald dragon, wings spread as if in flight, one of the spikes upon its back holding the chain.

It glittered softly with an ethereal light, and the girl looked down at it, smiling for the first time since her brother's death.

His breath whisked across the nape of her neck, cold, but oddly comforting. His voice was just next to her ear, whispered.

"No… Never again"

And he was gone.

No flash of light, or departing phrase.

Just an otherworldly necklace around the throat of a beloved one, and a whisper of wind floating across the trees.

Jazz stared for a moment at the little dragon, watching its glow pulse faintly.

She smiled to herself, slipping into bed and pulling the covers over her shoulders.

She whispered the phrase that would become like an evening prayer, said every night for the rest of her life, until she lay on her deathbed, and the little dragon dimmed for the last time.

_"Fly free, my Phantom._

_Soar on the wind_

_And between our worlds_

_Let loose your sorrow_

_But never forget"_


	2. FAQ

_I wanted to clear up some confusion, and awnser some questions people had._

The most asked one was: **Did danny really die?**

The response is YES.

Danny died from a fall, but no person knows if he jumped or was pushed or whatever. He is now purely spirit.

The reason his outfit and features are a combination of his human and ghost half instead of just his ghost half, is because they both have different 'soul images'

Phantom has the whole black and white thing going on, and if phantom never existed, when danny died he would have just looked like his normal human self while being a ghost. As a spirit, you cant really shift between two forms, so the two were combined. Yes, his eyes are glowing blue, not green.

Next question...

**Did danny pass on, or is he hiding?**

As I said before, he did die, but my spiritual beliefs say that 'passing on' is kind of a silly way to put it.

I dont believe in heavan or hell, just that spirits were once a part of this larger entity. Said being detaches parts of itself in the form of souls to inhabit newly born bodies. each spirit has an individual personality, that will be altered slightly throughout its childhood through expiriences. Thus is why a wonderful person can grow up in a crappy envornment, and still become an awesome friend. When a spirit's body dies, the soul has a choice. It can remain in it's semi-corpeal form (ghost) in case it wants to complete something that it started while in a body. Or, it can simply rejoin the main spirit and add its memories and life lessons to it. There is a third choice in my belief, where the spirit does join up with the main spirit again, sharing the information and stuff from life, but it does not merge energies. The soul remains an individual, able to choose what body it wants to inhabit next.

Danny is such spirit.

_(Note: I am not simply saying humans. All creatures have spirits and inteligence. Just because humans cant understand it, doesnt mean it is stupid. I still think cats are a billion times smarter than humans. The only reason they get killed by cars, is because humans are just too stupid to realize that they have the right of way)_

Next question: **What is with the dragon?**

The Dragon Necklace is a little reminder thing to jazz that her younger brother is doing just fine, and she neednt worry. The light will only go out after she dies, and gets brighter if his spirit is near. Why a dragon?

Because dragons are powerful beings, able to harness the earth's elements to use to their will, and are closest to the spirit world. Why do you think no one has seen a dragon in so long? Tis because humans tried to hunt them, and they simply shifted into their spirit forms.

The main reason...well.. dragons are just bad-ass creatures that remind me of danny.

Last question: **Why dont you updaaaaate!**

Tis because I am a lazy bastard, and wont get off my rear to save it. You want me to upate something, Message me, Email me or review.

The longer the message, the more likely I am to do your bidding.

Death Threats do indeed work.

* * *

**_silvermoonphantom_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Why do you not wish to join, Two-souls?-

My vision turned slightly, to face the silver mist behind me.

-Has your body-sister not joined? Is that why?-

I send out the negative response, my aura flaring blue for a moment.

-She is still alive-

I do nothing, still staring down at the pinprick of light symbolizing her existence. It moved to follow two living-light symbols, following them silently. She has been following my body-friends around... I think she believes I will return to them. A nice thought, but my blood-bonds are stronger after death.

-Do you wish to contact her?-

I look back sharply, the equivalent of a spirit-glare shooting at the Original

/You know that is not allowed/

-I made the rules, you know. I can change them... or make a loophole.-

I turn back to my sister-light, staring silently as she moved about the earth. I sense the Original drifting closer, looking at the dots as well. I know it doesn't need to, the Original knows what is going on, everywhere...at any time.

It knows what all forms of life do and have done. It has a good idea what it will do as well.

It knows I will comply... I just cannot refuse.

-A child is going to be born, but its body cannot support a newly formed soul. It needs one that knows how to hold on to life, or it will die shortly after getting its first breath-

/Where?/

In my mind, I see a young woman with a large stomach, black hair and blue eyes. The father has blue eyes as well... I see a familiar building in the background, out the window... They are in Amity Park

I relax, preparing for what is going to be an odd sensation from what I remember last time.

I feel that strange, tearing and morphing tingle, before I reach out, holding firmly to the soul-carrier of the child. It grows around me slowly, and I know what the Original meant. A new-made soul could not possibly wait this long on the life-plane without abandoning the body.

Finally, It solidified, and I was bound to the body. I opened my eyes, for the second time in my existence, aware of sights and sounds and smells and touch, rather than simply sensing them and being aware. They MENT something now.

In the back of my mind, I felt this body's instincts screaming for me to start crying, to wail as loud as I could to get attention and to breathe. I ignored it, fully aware that this body was that of a newly born infant, and I needn't be so annoyingly loud as other babies were. So, I simply threw out a command to the muscle groups I had known so well in my past life.

Doctors watched in amazement as the child had opened its bleary blue eyes shortly after being born. The head nurse was prepared to smack its rear to get it to cry, to breathe. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise. She held the child gently, feeling his pulse and breathing rate. Both were completely normal, aside from the fact the child was not screaming his lungs out like every other normal baby did.

She looked over to the exhausted mother, who was looking very much heartbroken. Her eyes were closed, small tears glistening on her eyelashes.

"Mrs. Spatrisano, your child is perfectly healthy, if not a bit shy. He is breathing normally, so don't worry too much."

She took her child in her arms with trembling hands, small sobs racking her body, changing from infinite sadness to pure joy. Her child was alive and well, she was a mother.

//Five Years later//

"Ethan! Come down, you are going to school today, whether you want to or not!"

"I don't!"

"What did I just say"

"I don't have to go if I don't want to!"

"Come on down, kiddo, you need your ears checked'

"You are denied!"

The two parents shared amused looks, the father grabbing his coat and making a show of opening the front door to their home.

"I guess your mom and I will just have to go eat some ice-cream by ourselves."

She smiled, taking the hint. "Thats right, we wont have our silly son to bother us while we enjoy our dessert, _before_ dinner."

They stifled chuckles as a strangled cry emanated from the upstairs bedroom of their only child, outrage and disbelief quite clear in the tone.

Loud thumps were heard across the ceiling from the floor above, an appalled shout coming from the top of the stairs.

"You barbarians! Trying to trick me with such low methods! You are foolish and unworthy mortals!"

A long-suffering sigh was cast down the wooden steps as their son traipsed down and across the living room to the front door, grabbing his coat on the way.

It had been five years since he had been with the Original, watching his sister's progress through the light-scape. He almost missed the all-knowing feeling you got from staring down at the world, paths and choices to be made, all happening below you.

Despite what he told his parents (jokingly) he really was looking forward to Kindergarten, the chance to go to Sam's current workplace too good a chance to pass up.

And, since he was in the body of a five-year-old, he had the ultimate chance to mess with her mind.

Once more, Mr. And Mrs. Spatrisano traded amused looks, each wondering what had taken to their son's mind to have to smile so wickedly. They had a feeling he was planning a prank again.

They hoped he wouldn't do anything too horrible, lest the poor teacher be driven away. Last babysitter had run from their house after a (so he said) rather stupid prank. The presence of several dozen dead spiders attached the the mirror, with cherry-flavored cough syrup drizzled in the sink rather disproved his claim, though he denied any connection to the multitude of ants also harbored in that bathroom, claiming it wasn't his fault they decided to come in and claim the syrup residue just as the second babysitter was arriving.

After that, they got his approval with potential babysitters before leaving them to his mercy. They already knew he was quite the manipulator, coming up with things they couldn't even imagine and using them to benefit himself and (sometimes) others.

So, they couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive as they let him out of the car to walk up into the school. Both were listening to their son, cackling evilly, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

Sometimes they wondered what life would be without him. Not nearly fun, they mused.

**(heh... My mum's maiden name was Spatrisano. I am half Italian, and a huge mixture of other European races on my dad's side. 1/16th German, I know for sure..) **

**sigh You all asked for an update for this story, and I was getting horribly bored with my physics homework -sob- I hate calculating velocity of ACTUAL objects, instead of just getting numbers. My measurements kept destroying themselves!**


End file.
